Valentines Day
by Det. Ins. Nikki Heat
Summary: I suck at summaries so read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

There she was, sitting by herself eating her lunch. Soul had watched her everyday from when she had arrived at the school as a new girl. He was intrigued by her big green eyes and her soft looking blonde hair she wore in pig tails. She never seemed to talk to anyone and Soul couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
>"Yahoo!" Soul's thoughts were interrupted by his blue haired friend yells. He had his fist pumping in the air, "That's right, two days from now is valentine's day!" Black star pointed his finger at Soul and the rest of the group," And I'll be worshiped like a God!" Black star burst into his usual laughing, "YA HAHA!"<br>Soul dismissed his friend and began looking at the girl again. Now that he thought of it he didn't even know her name.  
>"So Soul, are you giving anything for valentine's?<p>

Tsubaki said as she looked at Soul with knowing eyes. Had she seen him looking? Soul panicked.

"What Tsubaki? you know boys don't give out Valentine's," Black pulled a face, "And besides all the girls will be focused on me, too bad Soul! YA HAHA!"

Black star started laughing again. Soul gave him a look then glanced back at the now empty spot where the girl used to be. 'This always happens'  
>Soul thought. She was there one minute and the next she was gone. Soul sighed it was so uncool that all he ever did was look at her. He stood up and put his bag on his shoulder, Black star and Kid were too busy arguing about girls and symmetry to notice him walking from the lunch hall.<p>

* * *

><p>Soul slowly walked around the halls thinking hard about things, he stopped dead when he noticed who was sitting on the window sill in the hall he<br>was walking down. The girl was sat reading her book, the sun was making her skin glow. Again Soul couldn't take his eyes off of her, there was just something about her. He wanted to talk to her yet he knew nothing about her. Soul signed he was cooler than this, maybe he'd talk to her before valentine's day. He went to take another step down the hall towards her but someone  
>touched his shoulder. He turned to see a young teacher smiling down at him, "Soul congratulations, you've moved up a set in science, That means you'll be in a different room next lesson. Keep this up and you could get a good end grade!"<p>

The teacher talked for awhile about grades and such. By the time Soul looked back down the hall the girl was missing again.

"Damn it," Soul whispered.

The bell rang and Soul sighed as he made his way to his new science room.

He stood outside F4 thinking about what to do. He wasn't in any of her classes so he would only get the chance to talk to her tomorrow.  
>"This is so uncool," Soul said as he opened the door to his new room, everyone was already in. The room went silent when he appeared in the door way but he didn't care all he noticed was the girl sitting by her self at one of the desks. She looked up and met his gaze, this was the first time she had ever looked into his eyes. Soul felt his heart beat faster, he didn't even know her yet her eyes looked right into him.<p>

"Ah Soul Eater Evans is it?" The young male teacher asked as he look up from his desk.

"Yes, that's right," Soul hated the use to his last name but he didn't say anything.

"Please take a seat then," The young teacher pointed to the space next to the girl.

This was it, the first encounter between him and the mysterious girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul took his place next to her, he retrieved his book from his bag and placed it on the desk. He wanted to look at her but they were on the front row so people would notice. The teacher started to talk about cells but the room was just a blur to him. He didn't dare move a muscle, he didn't know what to do with himself.  
>He had to keep up his cool act he knew that. The teacher must have done the register before Soul got there so he still didn't know her name.<p>

"Right, Start your work. Turn to page 149 and do all the questions," Soul only heard  
>the last part of what the teacher had said. He cursed silently and went to reach for the text book. The girl reached at the same time and their hands brushed briefly, She pulled away quickly.<p>

"S-Sorry," Soul said.

Geez she could have said something to me Soul thought. She just glanced at him then carried on finding the page. Soul took the chance to look at her. She wasn't smiling, she kept her head low and her eyes on the paper.

Soul noticed a blonde haired boy lean over, "Hey looks like you've got a new friend, that means you can talk all you want!"

Some of the boys on his table started to laugh. Soul frowned, what was all this  
>about?<p>

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"Why would i want to talk to you idiot?" The girl next to Soul said in a low voice, this was the first time he had heard her speak. She lifted her head slightly, Soul could see her eyes better. They were different from before, like she was trying to hide what she was really feeling. When Soul had felt she had looked into him when he first entered the room he had also looked into her. Her eyes took on a hard exterior but really she felt a lot of pain and sadness.

"Idiots? look who's talkin' you freak!" A black haired boy shouted. Most of the class burst out laughing, the teacher wasn't even paying attention. Soul frowned he didn't like this, it wasn't very cool.  
>"You think your so hard comin' to our school and acting like your better than us!"<br>The class started shouting "Yea!"  
>Soul was about to stop it when the girl next to him stood up sharply sending her chair<br>flying. The chair crashed to the ground sending the whole class silent. Soul saw her hand curl into a fist, "Just shut up!" She bellowed, She looked at the boys who were now staring at her wide eyed in disbelief,

"You males are so stupid!"

With that she grabbed her bag and made for the door.

"Wait!" was all the teacher said he didn't do anything more. He didn't even deal with the boys who had caused it.

"You males are so stupid!" The words rang through Soul mind. He all of a sudden became  
>extremely angry and wanted to punch everyone of the boys who were now smirking.<br>"Grow up," Soul growled.

He exited the room before the teacher could lazily attempt to stop his students from walking out. He pursued the girl along the hall, she had her hand up to her face and Soul could tell she was crying.

"Wait!" He called after her.

She turned her eyes were still wet with tears, her mouth was slightly open in shock.

Soul reached her, "You okay?"

She stared at him for a moment then her eyes took on their hard exterior again. She turned to walk but he grabbed her shoulder,  
>"Hey! wait, I'm trying to help you," Soul said partly annoyed.<p>

She turned to face him again, she pushed his hand from her shoulder,

"I never ask for your help! I don't need anyone!" She shouted as fresh tears ran down her  
>face.<br>Soul lost his cool, "I'm only trying to be nice!" he shouted.

"You males are all the same your nice one minute and the next you leave people!"  
>She screamed as she ran down the hall.<p>

Soul watched her run down the hall, he hadn't meant to shout at her like that. He must have added to her pain. What did she mean about all males being the same and leaving  
>her? Soul heard a sigh from behind him. He turned to see Tsubaki.<p>

"Tsubaki, did you just see that?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Don't be angry at her, she doesn't really trust people."

"You know her?" Soul asked, why hadn't she said this earlier?

Tsubaki shook her head, "No i over heard some teachers talking but i can't help but feel sorry for her. Her father fooled around with other women meaning her mother left him. Her mother now travels the world so she feels it's his fault. He tries to make contact with her but she lives alone. She's been alone for awhile that's why she shouted she didn't need your help," Tsubaki sighed again, "She thinks males are like that because she grew up with a father who thought it was OK to like other women. She doesn't know what people are really like, that why when i saw you looking at her i thought you might be able to help her gain trust in people."

Soul felt a sudden wash of guilt over him, He might have made it worse by shouting at her.  
>What a first encounter Soul thought. He knew one thing for sure, he was going to give<br>her someone to trust; him.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka just kept running and running, she didn't care if she missed the rest of the school day. Maka ran out of the school gates and tried to calm down as everyone was staring at her. What was with that white haired boy, why had he come after her? Maka remembered when he had first entered the room and she couldn't take her eyes away from his oddly handsome red ones. Maka shook her head, it didn't matter she still couldn't trust anyone.

Soul didn't bother going back to his science lesson, he sat outside on the grass. The guilt didn't seem to go away so he lay back and put he head on his arms and thought of a plan. Tomorrow he thought, tomorrow i will talk to her.

The next day

The first lesson was science so I'll see her there Soul thought as he ate his toast on the way  
>to school.<p>

"SOULLLLLLLL!" He heard a voice come from behind him. A huge force hit him sending his half eaten toast flying from his mouth. He turned to see that the force was Black star holding  
>onto him.<p>

"Why the long face," Black star said as he pulled at Soul's cheeks.

"I was thinking," Soul tried to say but it proved to be hard to talk while black star was messing  
>with his face, "You should try it sometime."<p>

"YA HAHA, bring on Soul!" Black star shouted as they both stared to fight in a joking way.

"Boy's," Liz said as she shook her head. Liz, Patti and Kid had arrived to find Tsubaki trying to  
>separate them from jabbing each other.<p>

"So Soul you going to ask that girl out yet?" Kid said.

Everyone stopped to look at him even Black star. Soul's friends had noticed him looking but they hadn't mentioned anything, not until now.  
>"What do you mean?" Soul looked away.<p>

Kid did an over dramatic sigh," We all know you like her, ever since she came to school you've been out of it at lunch."  
>Soul coughed and carried on walking to school,<p>

"I don't know what you mean."

Black star ran up to him and put his arm around his white haired friend,

"So who's this girl?"

This was the first time Black star had heard of the girl because he was too busy shouting about valentine's day to be as vigilant as the others.

"I am not going to hear the end of it am I?" Soul said.

Black star just grinned down at him.

The bell rang and Soul made his way from home room to his science lesson. He had been right,  
>Black star hadn't shut up about the girl. Soul's heart was beating fast as he opened the door he was disappointed to find she wasn't there. Where could she be? Soul thought as he sat in his place. He heard mumbling that sounded like it involved his name. The blonde haired boy from yesterday leaned over with a smirk,<p>

"Where's your girl friend?"

Soul ignored him and carried on watching the teacher scribbling on the board.

"Another one who doesn't talk, i guess we'll have to teach him a lesson as well."

Soul looked at him now and gave him a look that a fully grown man would be scared of.  
>The boy jumped back and pretending not to be bothered by the death glare. Soul went back to watching the teacher when the boys words actually sunk in, <em>"Teach him a lesson as well,"<em>  
>What did he mean as well? He tried to listen into their conversations to find out what they were planning. The most he heard was, 'Get her at lunch,' Soul tensed. What did they mean by that?<br>Could they mean her?

The bell rang and Soul escaped before he could get scolded for not doing any work. He was glad  
>the girl wasn't at school just incase they were talking about her. He relaxed a bit but then tensed<br>again as he noticed the girl sitting on the window sill reading her book. She must have skiped first lesson, If she was here he had to warn her. He came up behind her and looked over her shoulder,

"What are you reading?" 

The girl jumped 6 feet,

"wha! why'd you scare me like that?" 

He couldn't help but laugh at the face she had pulled,

"ha ha s-sorry,"

He managed to say before...  
>"MAKA CHOP!"<p>

She shouted as she hit him on the head with her book. 

"AHHH, I have a dint in my head!"

Soul shouted, this time it was her turn to laugh.  
>Soul stopped complaining as he noticed her face lit up as she laughed, Soul was mesmerized. Then it hit him,<p>

"Maka, is that your name?" 

She stopped laughing but the smile stayed on her face as she looked away,

"I have to go." 

She raced down the hall way before he had the chance to warn her. He took a step forward  
>to follow her but was hit by the force, Once again it was Black star.<p>

"So that's the girl!" He was shouting.

Soul had an idea, "Black star I need your help,"

Black star looked at him,

"Huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry it took so long to update this story... but thanks to _Sincerely The Sign Painter_I have been motivated to continue. So all my lovely readers can thank _Sincerely The Sign Painter. _

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.

* * *

><p>Maka couldn't concentrate in her next lesson. What was with that guy? Normally when people could see she didn't want to speak to them they took the opportunity to annoy her. She had found in this school that people thought she looked down on them so why had this guy kept trying? what was his name again?<br>"Soul," Maka said in a whisper,even his name made feel weird; a warm sensation.  
>She couldn't keep the smile from her face, that was the first time in years she'd laughed.<br>Every time she looked into his eyes she felt a connection like she could really trust this person. She put her head on the desk, what was she saying? she should know better, that she couldn't trust anyone.

The lessons seemed to fly by because her mind was too occupied and for once she hadn't listened in half her lessons. He's a bad influence she thought to her self, she didn't even know him yet he'd caused her not to do work. She slapped herself on the head as she walked out of the toilets,

"I'm a top student, don't let him distract you!"

She began to walk to her usual place outside where she ate her lunch. She didn't bother going to the cafeteria mostly because she knew she'd get food thrown at her. She was too busy day dreaming to notice the group of boys approaching her from behind. One of them grabbed her pigtail, she dropped her bag as she let out a yelp. She realized she was surrounded but she had to act. She kicked the boy holding her  
>hair in the side of the leg. The shock of the hit caused him to let go but he didn't go down, he must have been a higher year as he towered over Maka.<p>

He laughed, "That tickled!"

Maka panicked she noticed that the boys around her were the ones from her science lesson and a few others. One of them threw a punch at her but she dodged it, good thing she had had fighting lessons when she was younger. She could handle the small fry but not the monster that had grabbed her hair before. He laughed like a crazy person and threw a punch at her, this time she didn't have the time to move. She put  
>her arms up, there was a sickening crunch as his iron fist connected with her arms. His fist slipped right past her poor defense and hit her straight on the forehead. She let out a cry as it sent her backwards, she landed on the ground with a thud. Her eyes had gone blurry and she felt liquid run down her face. She lifted her hand up to her head then brought it away, blood covered her hand. She panicked her heart beating so fast she thought it might burst. What could she do? No one who come to help her.<p>

"Black star would you hurry up!" Soul shouted.

"OK, OK I'm coming!" Black star said as he ran from his class room.

As the boys were running down the hall they heard people shouting,

"There's a fight in the yard!"

"Yeah! its a group of boys beating a girl!"  
>Soul's heart jumped out of his chest, so they had meant her.<br>"Black star you ready!" Soul shouted, the anger was filling Soul up.

"I'm always ready for a fight!" Black*Star shouted, "My time to shine!"

Soul and Black*Star burst out of the doors and pushed through the group of people who were just watching not helping. Soul saw it, the girl was on the floor blood covering her forehead. The huge boy was stood over her ready to bring his fist down,

"I don't think so!"

Soul hissed as he punched the boy straight in the side of the face. The impact of the hit sent the boy flying into a group of people. Soul's punch had contained most of his anger meaning the boy wasn't going to get up for awhile. Soul turned to fight the rest off but Black*Star had already knocked most of them out.

"I got this Soul get her to the medical bay!" Black*Star shouted.

Soul nodded and picked the girl up, He held her tight to his chest as he ran through the now parting crowd. He saw his group of friends running his way,

"Tsubaki, I'll leave him to you!" Soul shouted.

He knew Tsubaki would make sure he didn't kill one of them.

"Soul..." He heard her say as he ran into the building.

He blushed slightly as this was the first time she had said his name.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Soul said as he rounded the corner.

Maka opened her eyes to find herself laying on a bed in the medical bay. She tried to move but someone held her down. she looked to see the white haired boy had his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move yet, you got hit pretty hard. "

She felt warmth on one of her hands and looked down to find his was on hers, she also noticed she had bandages on her arms. She moved her hand away from his and tried to sit up. He sighed and helped her,

"Your so stubborn."

She sat up and could see he was sitting on a chair next to the bed, she looked away,

"Ummm t-thanks and ummm sorry," She said.

"Sorry, what for?" Soul asked in surprise.

She looked down, "You'll get in trouble for helping me."

Soul laughed, she looked at him in surprise,

"W-what's funny?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it we've already sorted things out with the head, the boys are going to get punished for what they have done."

"O-oh," Maka said, "Thanks again."

Soul held out a hand to her,

"I'm Soul Eater Evans, although i don't like my last name so just call me Soul," He said as he smiled at her.  
>She looked into his eyes for a moment then slowly lifted her hand to shake his. Suddenly the door flew open and Black star ran into to the room. He jumped onto the end of the bed and pointed down at Maka,<p>

"Your hero is here!"

Soul jumped up and pushed him off the bed,

"You idiot! I was going to say something cool!" Soul shouted.

Black*Star landed on his feet, "Don't steal my stage!"

The boys were about to get into another one of their jabbing fights when Maka's laughter stopped them. They looked at her wide eyed as she laughed at them.

Black*Star smiled,

"That's a good look."

"Huh?" Maka said.

"You should smile more often," Black*Star said as he held out his hand to her.

"I'm Black*Star and I'm going to surpass God!"

Before Maka could react Soul shouted,

"Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki appeared at the door and grabbed Black*Star by the back of his top.

"Come on leave them alone," She said.

"Nooooooooo!", Black star was shouting as he flung his arms about, "Don't steal my stage!" was the last thing he said before the door closed.

Maka still couldn't stop laughing, what was with these guys? She noticed Soul was smiling at her. She made up her mind, she held her hand out,

"I'm Maka Albarn, nice to meet you Soul."

His smile grew as he took her hand in his,

"Maka, i like that name."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N look another chapter!

Maka was glad that Tsubaki had retrieved her bag from the fight scene, Maka had thanked  
>her and headed to her next lesson. The nurse had tried to make her stay in the medical bay but Maka didn't feel like staying there alone. As Maka expected everyone had stared at her<br>for half the lesson but what Maka hadn't expected was that people asked her if she was okay.  
>And for once Maka spoke back to them, meeting Soul had opened her up even if it was just a bit. For some reason she couldn't keep him out of her head, she wanted to look into his handsome red eyes again.<p>

The day finally ended and for once Maka was glad, her arms were killing her. She waited until most of the students were gone so that they didn't bang into her arms. She reached the front doors and found that it was pouring it down with rain. Maka let out a massive sigh, "Can this day get any worse?"

Maka stepped out into the rain, bowing her head she hurried to the gate, she looked up to find a group of boys lingering around. Maka's heart sped up as she didn't want a repeat of earlier that day.

"Ok maybe this day can get worse," She said to herself.  
>She took a step back towards the school but walked into someone, her heart nearly jumped<br>from her chest. She expected to turn and see an angry boy ready for a fight but she found  
>it was Soul with a black umbrella. <p>

"A-ah Soul, I'm sorry." 

Soul looked at her and then at the boys around the gate. Then out of the blue he took her hand, 

"Come on you'll get soaked." 

Maka didn't complain she oddly liked the warmth of his hand. He pulled her past the boys, they  
>looked at them but once they saw Soul they looked away.<br>He stopped under a tree, let go of her hand and turned to look at her, "Where's your house?" 

"N-not far from here," Maka said. 

"Mine's farther so i'll walk you home with my umbrella," He said as he smiled down at her. 

"N-no it's ok," She tried to protest.  
>He held a hand up, "No i insist, besides it will be nice to walk with you."<br>She thought about it, she didn't want to walk in the rain so she nodded at him. 

"Oh and don't be scared of those boys," Soul said.  
>Maka looked at him in surprise, He had noticed she was scared of them. <p>

"You've got me now and Black star will be ready for a fight anytime, if he's not there in a flash  
>I will be," She stared at him a slight blush on her cheeks, "So don't worry anymore."<br>He held his hand out to her, "Trust me,"

She wasn't sure how long she looked into his eyes but when he smiled at her she realized what she had been doing. She shook his hand, "Thank you Soul."

They walked together towards Maka's house. Their arms brushed many times and Soul kept  
>glancing at her. Even though her hair was wet she still looked beautiful. Normally Soul didn't like walking with people because he didn't like the uncool silence but with Maka it felt calm, he didn't mind the silence he just liked her presence next to him. <p>

"Here it is," Maka said as she pointed to a small house.  
>Soul was disappointed that it had ended so soon, he looked at her house and remembered<br>what Tsubaki had told him. 

"You live by yourself?" Soul already knew the answer. 

"Yea," Maka said sadness in her voice.

"Doesn't it get lonely?" Soul asked. 

"Nope, "Maka said but Soul gave her a look that showed he knew she was lying.  
>She sighed, "It does sometimes."<br>Soul thought about his family and it was his choice to move away from them but this girl didn't really have a choice. They stopped outside her door while Maka looked for her keys  
>in her bag. <p>

"Hey, Maka," Soul said Maka looked up at him, "Yea?"

"Y-you know it's valentine's day tomorrow, well.." Damn he sounded so uncool, " Do you want  
>to go out for a meal?"<p>

She looked him wide eyed and he knew he had blush on his cheeks, "You know because it gets lonely."  
>She smiled a wide smile that Soul couldn't stop looking at, "Yea, that would be nice!"<br>Soul let out a breath he hadnt realized he had been holding, "That's good," She found her keys  
>and unlocked her door," So i'll see you tomorrow and we can arrange it?" Soul said. <p>

"Sure,"She said.

She took a step in her house, "Maka," He had to do it, he'd been wanting to do it all day. She turned around and Soul took the chance to lean in, he hugged her tighly with his  
>one arm he wasn't holding an umbrella with.<p>

Maka's heart was beating fast as she felt the warmth of his body against her's this was the first time in years someone had hugged her. He pulled away and smiled down at her,

"I'll see you tomorrow," She could see he was blushing but her face felt like it was burning red.  
>She didn't say anything to him as she was too shocked she just watched him walk away.<p>

The next day - Valentine's day!

Maka arrived a school and felt alot more confident then she had the day before. People could  
>tell and they began to talk to her in the lessons. Maka had learned that she was very easy to talk to. The first lesson of the day flew by and before she knew it the bell rang for break.<br>She made her way to her usual reading spot to find that Soul was waiting for her.

"Soul, what are you doing here?" She asked as she sat down next to him on the window sill. 

"Waiting for you," He smiled at her. 

"Oh, ok," She said. 

"So what time do you want me to pick you up?" Soul said he didn't take his eyes from her's.

"Ummm any time's fine," She felt her cheeks burning red. 

"How about 6 then? that will give you time to get ready."

"O-Ok that sounds good," She had been fine talking with people in class but talking with Soul made her heart beat fast and her words wouldn't form properly. But as they got talking  
>it became easier. They talked all break about all things from books to music. Everything she said he listened to contently, The bell rang for the end of the 15 minute break but it felt like<br>they had only been talking 5 minutes.

Lunch came quickly and it was the time Maka had been dreading because she had to meet  
>the rest of Soul's friends. what is they didn't like me? what if all this progress i'm making doesn't<br>work and i go back to being lonely? Her head was spinning with all these thoughts but they  
>cleared when Soul put his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"You'll be fine," Was all he said before he pushed her into the cafeteria and towards the group  
>of friends. They stopped when they saw her but after a few seconds of awkward silence, they<br>all welcomed her, she soon realized that they all had their own very different Personality's.  
>Black star was jumping around with chocolate coming out of his ears he had so much from<br>valentine's, Maka couldn't help but laugh at him. Kid was having a nervous breakdown about  
>the box a gril had given him, the bow wasn't symmetrical and he couldn't put it right.<br>Maka had sorted it for him and he danced about with happiness, he cared more about the box than the chocolate.  
>"Oh that reminds me," She said as she looked at Soul, "Sorry i didn't get you anything, i mean everything you have done for me and i havent payed you back."<p>

He smiled a huge grin, "You coming on a date with me is enough,"  
>Maka blushed at the word date, she'd never been on a date before.<p>

The day seemed to be going well for Maka, Tsubaki had offered to help her get ready for the evening and she had been excepted into the group of friends. But little did she know  
>that people were still after her.<p> 


	6. Authors Note

Hi all its me, The Marching Greyhound. Now I am willing to bet that almost all of you thought that I had vanished off the face of the earth. Well SURPRISE I'm alive! I am writing to tell you all that I am not going to continue this story due to the fact that I have no motive and I have lost my inspiration to continue writing. If any of you lovely readers would like to continue this story on their own send me a message and let me know. The reason that I have been gone so long is that I have been lost in the music and the Jori goodness. For those of you that don't know what Jori is, it is the paring - either romantic or friendly - of Jade West and Tori Vega , of the children's comedy show Victorious. I am sorry that I waited this long to tell you all the news of me not continuing this story, but I have no muse as she has left me. So Fair Winds and Following Seas, Semper Fidelis, Semper Paratus, and Army Strong to all of you lovely readers.


End file.
